


No Words Needed

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot, Plug and Play, Spark Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [No Words Needed ( Chinese Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/664156) by [d7b7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7)



There was a long, slow sizzle of current moving from one to another, taking a little, giving it back as the pair moved long fingers over struts and frames sensuously. The connecting cables swayed with their rocking, caught in the exchange of energies that made their Sparks hum higher and higher, growing more agitated in desire until neither could resist the urge to open the casing around them.

Connections no longer needed, the cables withdrew, as the larger mech laid back, allowing the smaller to kneel over his hip joints and lean in, until they were chest to chest, Sparks buzzing with each ones' own rhythm and pattern.

No words, only the connection of the Sparks as contact was made, the glowing essences moving within their casings toward one another, electrical storms between them until harmony was found in the cadence of desire.

The larger mech huffed out air softly, fingers closing so gently on the waist of his smaller lover, washed away in the joining, the merge all that mattered. Pulsing, whirling, drowning in one another's very soul, they felt the energies go from one to the other, until one Spark dominated the merge completely, draining and overloading the other repeatedly.

When the smaller mech was on the verge of collapse, the larger one found the ability to withdraw from the addictive give and take, pulling his Spark back, shutting it away. His lover laid upon him, just where he wished to have the smaller mech, only slowly able to lock away his own Spark so securely.

No words now, either, just the quiet aftermath of knowing they both were satisfied, in all ways.


End file.
